This invention relates generally to lactone derivatives of 2,5-dihydrofurans and more specifically to N-phenyl-2,5-dihydro-2-oxo-4-[(heterocyclyl) or (alkyl)amino]-3-furancarboxamides which have antiallergic properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,040 issued Nov. 25, 1986, disclosed N-phenyl-2,5-dihydro-2-oxo-4-phenylamino-3-furancarboxamides and derivatives thereof with antiallergic properties.